


First Night

by TeamFreeWill12



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, First Night, Longing, M/M, New Year's Eve, lonely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamFreeWill12/pseuds/TeamFreeWill12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Year's Eve is a time for reflection, remembering both the good and the bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Night

_Should old acquaintance be forgot and never brought to mind..._

 

It's a freezing cold night, cold enough to see warm breath in the air. Snow was banked on the sidewalk, the sky clouded enough to harken another round of flakes, random stars peeking through to bedazzle the inky blue. 

It was cold, true, but beautiful still. It didn't deter people from coming out to enjoy their New Year's Eve and celebrate the changing of the calendar. 

The revelry was lost on one man, however.

He was just trying to make his way from A to B, from work to home. It just wasn't practical to drive that day, not when there were so many roads closed for the midnight partiers, so he took the train in and decided to walk home.

The cold didn't bother him. The crowd didn't bother him. Being alone didn't bother him.

His broken heart bothered him, but that was nothing new. It followed him all through his days, was his bedmate through the nights. That busted, misshapen mess in his chest was his constant companion.

It was the only company he deserved.

 

_For auld lang syne, my dear, for auld lang syne, we’ll take a cup o’kindness yet..._

 

Rubbing his gloved hands together and withdrawing into himself for warmth and protection and comfort, he walked along the street, unseeing, dodging the revelers, trying to forget, trying not to remember those cold, cold nights, those New Year's spent with the one he loved, the one he hurt, the one he let go.

He never made New Year's resolutions; he couldn't afford to make promises he couldn't keep. That had gotten him into enough trouble.

He was so stubborn, so determined to get home without making eye contact with anyone on his path, that he didn't bother looking up from the ground...didn't even realize there was a familiar pair of blue eyes watching him, the owner of those eyes following a safe distance away, pulled behind him as if by an invisible tether that connected the two.

That's how it had always been, how it always would be.

  
_...for auld lang syne._


End file.
